icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Ottawa Senators (original) players
This is a list of players who have played at least one game for the Ottawa Hockey Club, best–known as the 'Senators', but also known as the 'Generals' and 'Silver Seven' for the period from 1883 until 1934. In the history of the Club, it was affiliated with the AHAC, Ontario Hockey Association, CAHL, FAHL, ECAHA, NHA and NHL leagues. This list does not include players who played only for the two successor teams, i.e., the St. Louis Eagles, (the transferred NHL franchise) which played in the 1934–35 season, or the senior amateur Ottawa Senators which started in 1934–35 and continued until 1954. Single seasons are indicated either with a single year, or a single season designation, e.g., 1916–17. A *Jack Adams (1926–27), *Bones Allan (1904–05), B *Billy Baird (1907), *Paddy Baskerville (1898), *Billy Bell (1915–1922), *Clint Benedict (1912–1924), *Bill Beveridge (1930–1934), *Frank Boucher (1921–22), *George "Buck" Boucher (1916–1929), *Leo Bourgeault (1930–1933), *Ralph "Scotty" Bowman (1933–34), *Reginald Bradley (1890–1894), *Harry "Punch" Broadbent (1913–1928), *Morley Bruce (1917–1922), *Marty Burke (1932–33), *Burt Burry (1932–33), *Ernie Butterworth (1902), C *Harry Cameron (1918–19), *Earl Campbell (1923–1925), *Fred Chittick (1894–1901), *Jean "Blackie" Chouinard (1927–28), *Francis "King" Clancy (1921–1930), *Sprague Cleghorn (1918–1921), *Alex Connell (1924–1933), *Harry Connor (1929–1931), *Alex "Bud" Cook (1933–34), *A. Cope (1897–98), *Danny Cox (1929–1934), *Rusty Crawford (1917–18), *Alex Currie (1910–11), * G. Currier (1885–1887) D *Jack Darragh (1910–1924), *Corbett Denneny (1916–17), *Cy Denneny (1916–1928), *Joe Dennison (1911–1913), *Ted Dey, (1887–1890), *Edgar Dey (1908–09), *William Dey (1893,1897), *Coo Dion (1905–06), *Angus Duford (1913–1916), *Jack Duggan (1925–26), *William Duval (1899–1902), E *Jack Ebbs (1905–06) *Fred Elliott (1928–29) F *Dave Finnie (1904–05), *Frank Finnigan (1923–1934), *Jack Fournier (1907–08), *Gus Forslund (1932–33), G * Art Gagne (1929–1931), * Norman "Dutch" Gainor (1932–33), * Thomas Gallagher (1884–1885), * Percy "Perk" Galbraith (1933–34), * Horace Gaul (1905–1911), * Eddie Gerard (1914–1923), * Billy Gilmour (1903–1916), * Dave Gilmour (1897–1903), * Suddy Gilmour (1902–1904), * Sammy Godin (1927–1929), * Edwin Gorman (1924–1927), * Leth Graham (1914, 1920–1926), * E. C. Grant (1893–1894) * Thomas D. Green, (1884–1890), * Leonard Grosvenor (1927–1931) H *Billy Hague (1905–06), *Milt Halliday (1926–1929), *Sammy Hebert (1917–1918), *Harry Helman (1922–1925), *Harold Henry (1898–1902), *Sammy Hebert (1916–1924), *Lionel Hitchman (1922–1925), *William "Flash" Hollett (1933–34), *Syd Howe (1929–1934), *Howard Hutchison (1896–1898), *Bill Hutton (1929–30), *Bouse Hutton (1898–1904), *Harry Hyland (1917–18) I J *Stan Jackson (1926–27), *Frank Jenkins {1883–1890) K *Walter "Jeff" Kalbfleisch (1933–34), *Max Kaminsky (1933–34), *Carroll Kendall (1916–17), *Jack Kerr (1883–1893), *Dubbie Kerr (1908–1912), *Hec Kilrea (1925–1933), *Wally Kilrea (1929–1933), *Ray Kinsella (1930–31), *Chauncy Kirby (1892–1899), *Halder Kirby (1883–1894) L *Fred Lake (1909–1915), *Joe Lamb (1928–1934), *Albert "Battleship" Leduc (1933–34), *Percy LeSueur (1906–1914), *Alf Living (1896–1898), * Albert Low (1883–1889), *Eddie Lowrey (1913–1919), *Gerry Lowrey (1932–33) M *Jack Mackell (1919–1921), *Kenneth Mallen (1909–10), *Joe McDougall (1893–1895), *Sam McDougall (1894–1895), *Frank McGee (1902–1906), *James A. McGee (1900–1904), *Bert McInenly (1932–1934), *Gordon Meeking (1915–16), *Horrace Merrill (1913–1920), *Hib Milks (1932–33), *Arthur Moore (1902–1908), *Albert Morel (1890–1894), N *Frank Nighbor (1915–1930), *Henry Nolan (1899–1900), O * Henry O'Connor (1899–1900), * William O'Dell (1885), P *Eric Pettinger (1930–31), *Tom Phillips (1907–08), *Harvey Pulford (1893–1908), Q R *Bruce Ridpath (1909–1911), *Dave Ritchie (1917–18), *Gordon Roberts (1909–10), *Desse Roche (1932–1934), *Earl Roche (1932–1934), *Harvey Rockburn (1932–33), *Mac Roger (1898–1901), *Skene Ronan (1911–1919), *Harry Rosenthal (1898), *Art Ross (1914–1916), *P. D. Ross (1889–1893), *Herbert Russell (1892–1896) S *Teddy Saunders (1933–34), *Gerry Shannon (1933–34), *Allan Shields (1927–1934), *Hamby Shore (1904–1918), *Percy Sims (1903), *Arthur Sixsmith (1899–1901), *Walter Smaill (1910), *Alex Smith (1924–1933), *Alf Smith (1894–1908), *Art Smith (1930–31), * C. Smith, (1890), * Dan Smith, (1896–97) *Harry Smith (1905–1914), *Reginald "Hooley" Smith (1924–1927), * Moxie Smith, 1896–97 *Tommy Smith (1906), *Rod Smylie (1923–24), *Charles "Baldy" Spittal (1896–1907), *Harold Starr (1929–1933), *Hank Stavenau (1915–1917), *Bruce Stuart (1898–1911), *Hod Stuart (1898–1900) T *Cyclone Taylor (1907–1909), * H. Taylor (1895), *Bill Touhey (1928–1934) U V *Carl Voss (1933–34) W *Marty Walsh (1907–1912), *Nick Wasnie (1933–34), *D. C. Watters (1893–1895), *C. Watts (1902), *Ralph "Cooney" Weiland (1932–1934), *Harry Westwick (1894–1908, 1915–16), *Tommy Westwick (1906–07, 1912–13), *Frank White (1896, 1899, 1905), *Fred Wood (1903), X Y * George Young (1884, 1889–1891) *Weldy Young (1889–1899) Z Category:National Hockey League players